


Palms

by ComposerEgg



Series: Webbing (Prompt Collection) [2]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fic, ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/pseuds/ComposerEgg
Summary: A city pulses through his veins, burns with gasoline fire and souls ablaze. It eats the oxygen in his lungs, as he tries to hold on, hold it back, no water to quench these flames.





	Palms

**Author's Note:**

> [Kiss prompt: 1, palm kisses](http://composeregg.tumblr.com/post/181857594033/kiss-prompts)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I made this a separate fic and edited the first one so that ti's a series instead of one mutlichap collection yeah.

A city pulses through his veins, burns with gasoline fire and souls ablaze. It eats the oxygen in his lungs, as he tries to hold on, hold it back, no water to quench these flames.

So Neku draws. Lines come to life against the page, blooming from the tip of his pencil. Graphite dust smearing with his hand _burns_ , even as he channels the fire, art creates more fuel.

It’s rough, it’s fast, but the city is pounding at his skull demanding to be heard, demanding to be _released_.

Channeling it into art is the only relief he has.

Or so he thinks.

Hands like ice grasp his own, forcing them to stay still, stealing the heat from his skin. He blinks, and meets a piercing violet gaze.

Before Neku can speak, Josh lifts his hands, letting the pencil fall, and presses a kiss against each palm. It chills the burn, medication to sooth the flames licking at his skin, loosening their grip.

Fire is drawn out of him, into Joshua. Flowing from his ill-fitted form into the body _meant_ to house Shibuya. He is no Composer, and yet Shibuya jumps at any chance she gets to inhabit him.

(Maybe this should concern him. But it doesn’t. Shibuya has left her mark on him.

 _Joshua_ has left his mark on Neku. In the form of two bullet scars. The first one must’ve scrambled his brain, if he’s fine with this.

The second one messed with his heart, because of how much he loves the exhilaration, the rush he gets when he’s in tune with Shibuya’s Music, synced up with his city.)

“You know better than to tap into Shibuya when drawing, Neku,” Josh mutters, moving from his spot standing in front of him, plopping down on the couch.

With Shibuya, the city, curled up at his side, the boom of drums in his head isn’t quite so loud.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by my pal [meredithsock](http://meredithsock.tumblr.com/)!!!
> 
> Posted to tumblr [here!!!!](http://composereggwrites.tumblr.com/post/181860042997/)
> 
> Drop me a comment/kudos/prompt below! I thrive on reader feedback :D
> 
>  [For statements about transformative works based on mine and concrit, check out my profile page linked here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/profile)  
> (summary: I love it all)
> 
> [For info about my twewy discord server (including rules accessible outside the server itself) check out this link!](http://composeregg.tumblr.com/twewy-discord)


End file.
